


Always on My Mind

by rosieeexox



Series: First Day of My Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Reading, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Scott is human, Soul Bond, Soulmates, alright heres ur sequel get ready, deaton is evil because i dont trust him, erica and boyd are werewolves, lots of twilight references tbh im not even sorry, no not that kind, no spoilers sorry u have to read, stiles is something, the hale family are werewolves, the nerd culture is real, vampires are real, will continuously update tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: “I think I’d know if I was a werewolf, Derek.”“You’re not a werewolf, you’re something...else.”Or the one where Stiles and Derek are mates, Stiles is...something, and nobody handles stress very well. Enjoy :)**Also this is a sequel so if you haven’t read "Blind Before I Met You" I make no promises that this will make sense to you.





	1. I Don't Know Where I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible and decided to make this two parts. Part one ends on a cliffhanger, please don't kill me I HAD to put some angst in there. Enjoy :)

_The end of the year is supposed to be a fun. If you’re graduating, like Stiles is, it’s natural to plan one last hurrah before college with people you will (hopefully) never see again. It is_ not _supposed to be dangerous and there is definitely not supposed to be any blood._

 

_Stiles is also pretty sure you aren't supposed to end up in a coma, but here he is._

 

_After Stiles found out that werewolves and soulmates were real (Stephenie Meyer, eat your heart out.) things got a little, well, crazy. So crazy, in fact, that he’s currently laying in a hospital bed, mostly unconscious. His mind isn’t connected to his body so all he can really do is think. Think about everything that happened since Derek moved to Beacon Hills._

 

***

 

“I haven’t seen Lydia in two weeks, do you think she forgot we exist?” Allison asks, unpacking her lunch.

“What did you expect?” Scott says, mouth full. “The dance is in a little over a week. I’m just surprised she hasn’t asked us to help her out yet. Remember last year, Stiles?”

“What?” Stiles asks, looking up from his book for the first time since third period.

“Nevermind.” Scott replies, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “I forgot you can’t be bothered to talk about anything other than what superpowers you might have.”

Now it was Stiles’ turn to be annoyed. “ _Abilities,_ Scott. Not superpowers. Supernatural abilities. My boyfriend is a werewolf and I have unidentifiable supernatural abilities. Sorry if a school dance is not the first thing on my mind.”

Things have been...tense ever since everyone was filled in on the supernatural world of Beacon Hills. Erica and Boyd became permanent members of Scott and Stiles’ friend group and turned out to be not nearly as terrifying as everyone thought. Well, Erica was a little bit scary. But Boyd was basically 200 pounds of fluff. Stiles and Derek were officially dating, and they spent the majority of their time researching to figure out what Stiles was.

After Derek’s mom informed them all that she had no idea what Stiles could be, it started a full-blown investigation. But that was over a month ago, and everyone had pretty much given up. Except Stiles.

“Let’s not fight.” Boyd interjects calmly. “Everyone’s stressed because of finals and college applications, but let’s not argue.”

“Sorry,” Stiles sighs. “This is so frustrating.”

“Still nothing?” Allison asks.

“Nope.” Stiles shrugs. “Derek and Erica have been at the public library all morning. We’ve gone through basically the entire fiction section. If Derek wasn’t so convinced-”

But Stiles is interrupted by the cafeteria door being slammed open. Unsurprisingly, it’s Derek and Erica making a grand entrance.

“We figured it out.” Erica says, her eyes wide with excitement. “You’re-”

“Not here.” Derek interrupts, his voice low. “My house, now. Anyone willing to skip class is invited. Everyone else will be filled in later.” Derek kisses the top of Stiles’ head as a greeting before dragging him out of the cafeteria.

Everyone follows.

 

“A psychic?” Stiles groans. “But that’s so boring.”

“Professor X is not boring.” Scott says, sounding offended.

“I’m gonna pretend I understand that reference for the sake of time.” Derek informs them. “But I don’t think it’s the same type of psychic. Stiles is more of a shield.”

“Like Bella Swan.” Erica smirks. Stiles groans again.

“Again, pretending to understand that reference.” Derek says, shaking his head. “That’s why the mating bond didn’t kill you. Your magic is a shield.”

“Can I use it like Bella does? Like an actual shield?”

“I don’t-”

“Can I shield the rest of you? Like, from someone else’s magic.” Stiles explains, making a mental note to make Derek watch all of the Twilight movies. They had already watched X-Men but Derek was _obviously_ not paying attention.

“We have no idea.” Derek confesses. “But I know how we can find out.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Derek’s older sister, Laura, asks. She’s apparently mastered the art of compulsion.

“He’s sure.” Stiles interjects. “Make me do something crazy, like steal a car or climb a tree.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Just make him do something out of character.”

Laura steps forward and Stiles locks eyes with her. Her eyes glow a golden brown and Stiles feels...nothing.

“Damn.” Laura says, impressed. “I can’t feel anything blocking my compulsions either, there’s no wall. He’s just not bowing down to me like I asked him to.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Try giving the command out loud.” Scott suggests.

Stiles shrugs and looks into Laura’s glowing eyes.

“Stiles,” She says, and her voice sounds different than when they were just talking a second ago. “I want you to give me all the money in your wallet. Can you do that for me? Give me all your money?”

“Is this how you flirt?” Stiles asks, and Laura’s eyes stop glowing.

“He’s good.” Laura chuckles. “You didn’t feel anything?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Your voice sounded different, though.”

“So he can hear the magic, but it doesn’t effect him.” Derek says, thinking aloud. “Do you think it’s possible he’s a Shadow?”

“It’s more likely that he’s Immune, I didn’t feel a wall or a resist.”

“Immune to what?” Stiles asks, trying not to be annoyed that Laura and Derek aren’t including him in the conversation about _himself._

“Psych magic.” They both answer at the same time.

“So I don’t have any powers? I’m just immune?”

“You might be able to expand your immunity, sort of like a shield.”

“So I actually am Bella Swan.” Stiles groans. “Can we try it? Laura, try to use your mental magic on Erica and I’ll see if I can shield her.”

“Why me?” Erica asks.

“Because you made the Bella Swan comment. You could’ve said Deadpool.”

“Deadpool can’t project his shield.” Erica fires back.

“He’s still-”

“Enough with the nerding out.” Scott interrupts. “Erica, just try it.”

With a huff, Erica joins Laura in the center of the room. Laura’s eyes glow and Erica immediately looks entranced.

Stiles tries to shield Erica. He tries to push his mind around the room, tries to fill the room with this imaginary shield in his head. He’s about to give up when a school of fish come from somewhere behind him and spread out through the room. Somehow, Stiles doesn’t question how fish are swimming around in mid air and instead focuses on telling them where to swim. He forms them into a line, and then a circle so that they form a barrier around Erica, Scott, and Derek.

Stiles hadn’t even noticed, but Erica was looking at him, clearly immune to Laura’s compulsion. That probably happened around the same time the fish appeared.

“I think I’ve got Erica, Scott, and Derek covered.” Stiles says, his voice sounds strained, but he feels fine. “Laura, try and get them.”

“I can’t.” Laura glares. “I can only read Allison and Boyd.”

“Thanks, Stiles.” Allison mutters sarcastically.

“Hold on.” Stiles says, trying to maneuver the fish around Allison and Boyd. “They’re getting harder to control.”

“Stiles.” Derek sounds concerned. “Stiles, stop! You’re doing too much.”

“Stiles!” It’s Scott who snaps Stiles out of it. It takes Stiles a minute to realize it’s because Scott slapped him. Asshole.

“Sorry.” Stiles says, panting. “I was trying to get Allison and Boyd.”

“You said they’re getting harder to control. Who were you controlling?” Laura asks, intrigued.

“The fish.”

“Oh my God, he’s lost it.”

“No,” Stiles says, glaring at Erica. “I was trying to shield Erica and then all of the sudden there were these fish swimming around the room. So I formed them into a circle around you three. I tried to get Allison and Boyd but then Scott slapped me.” Stiles finishes, still pouting.

“Your whole body was shaking and your face was bright red. It looked like it was hurting you.” Scott says, his voice small.

“It probably was. I couldn’t feel my body. I just focused on the fish.”

“I think that’s enough for today.” Laura says. “We can explore this more tomorrow.”

Stiles shrugs and looks at Derek. There’s a fish floating above his head. The other fish were blurs of blue and grey, but this fish is green. Clear, beautiful green.

“Derek.” Stiles says slowly.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Think something at me.”

“What?”

“Think something at me.” Stiles instructs again. “There’s a fish above your head I think it means something.”

Derek looks at him, his face concentrated.

“Did you think something?”

“Yes.”

“What was it?”

“That you’re an idiot.” Derek says, smiling.

Stiles pouts. “Well, I didn’t get anything.”

“Is the fish still there?”

“Yup.”

“This is weird.”

“Yup.”

“Is it gonna follow me around?”

“Probably.”

Derek looks at Laura who shrugs. “No idea. Couldn’t you have gotten a normal boyfriend, Der?”

Stiles barks out a laugh and steps closer to Derek. Derek pulls him into his side and presses a kiss to the side of his head.

“We’ll figure it out.” Derek promises.

 

They can’t figure it out. It’s been three days. Stiles is gonna lose it.

 

“I think I figured it out.” Scott announces on a Saturday.

“If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that.” Stiles replies sarcastically.

They’ve been holed up in Derek’s house all week researching different lore. Even Derek’s mom, Talia, started to help out; calling old friends. Tensions are a little high.

“I’m serious.” Scott says. “Laura said your Immune but you can also project your immunity to others. I think you’re a Bestower.”

“I always thought of Bestowers as having to do with physical magic, not mental.” Talia explained. “But I don’t see why someone wouldn’t be able to bestow mental magic as well. It would definitely be a rare occurrence.”

“So more Dr. Doom than Bella Swan?”

“You’re really stuck on this Bella Swan thing.” Erica smirks.

“However you want to think of it.” Talia continues. “What’s important now is that we figure out how it works so that we can properly train you.”

“Well my mental shield manifests itself as a school of fish, and I can control where they go. I can make them form a barrier around people and anyone in the barrier is protected.”

“But that still doesn’t explain the fish above my head.” Derek says, looking up as if he can see it.

“I think it has something to do with the mating bond. It can’t be a coincidence that it’s the same color as your eyes.” Stiles says, blushing.

“I think you’re right.” Talia interjects, breaking the awkward silence. “If you think you’ve got a handle on controlling the...school of fish, perhaps we should work on strengthening your mating bond.”

“Our mating bond is very strong.” Stiles doesn’t mean to sound so defensive.

“Physically, yes.” Talia explains. “But your powers are mental, so you need to strengthen the mental part of your bond. I do believe the fish is a mental link. You and Derek may be able to communicate telepathically if we can tap into the mental part of your bond.”

“How?” Derek asks. It’s the first time he’s spoken in awhile.

“I have an idea.” Allison says softly. “But it’s a little weird.”

 

“You want me to strip naked and get in a giant tub of salt water?”

“Yes.”

“With Derek?”

“Yes.”

“In front of all of you?”

“Yes.” Allison says for what feels like the hundredth time.

“Alright.” Stiles shrugs.

“And how will that help?” Derek asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Stiles naked. But he’d rather the first time not be in front of all of their friends. And his mother.

“Sensory deprivation tanks numb all your other senses. It should allow you to connect on a more physic level. Stiles’ powers are strong, he should be able to tap into your bond and open the door to your mind, so to speak.”

“Will I be able to read his mind?” Stiles asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Not necessarily.” Allison explains. “But you’ll be able to read and feel whatever Derek chooses to share with you.”

“Alright let’s do this.”

 

It takes 200 gallons of water and almost a thousand pounds of salt, but they finally get the deprivation tank ready. The tank is small, just wide enough for them to both float next to each other. Stiles kind of wishes they found somewhere more romantic to do this than Derek’s basement.

Everyone has the decency to turn around while they’re in the tank. Scott offered to be the one to “wake” them up after an hour. Stiles tries not to peek at Derek while they’re getting undressed, he really does. And he should be more embarrassed that Derek catches him, but that just means he was looking, too.

They join hands and step into the tank slowly. Derek lets Stiles float onto his back first, their hands still joined, before maneuvering himself onto his back as well. It takes a few minutes, but suddenly Stiles feels his body start to vibrate. He’s tempted to open his eyes and see if the water is rippling, but he doesn’t want to break the connection. In his mind, he sees the school of fish swimming down a river, being lead by the green fish that’s been hanging around Derek’s head. They’re not swimming through Derek’s basement, though. It’s hard to explain, but Stiles _knows_ that the fish are swimming down the bond; from his mind to Derek’s. Eventually, they reach a door. An actual door. Stiles would laugh at the literal take his mind took on this whole thing if he wasn’t so entranced by everything else. The green fish swims through the keyhole of the door and there’s a blinding, white light as the door opens. The school of fish swim through the door and somewhere far away Stiles feels Derek squeeze his hand.

Derek’s mind is similar to Stiles’. It’s not so much visual, but physical. Stiles can’t see Derek’s memories and emotions, but he can _feel_ them.

He can feel how Derek felt when he first saw Stiles. The pull in his chest, followed by the confusion at Stiles’ attitude. The dismissal of Stiles as his mate, and the underlying disappointment. He can feel the anger Derek felt when Stiles rushed him at his locker, and the longing when he was forced to sit two rows away from him. Embarrassingly, he can feel the satisfaction Derek felt when he realized Stiles was jealous at the thought of Derek asking Danny to the dance. That spark of hope it ignited and the pull of the bond snapping into place. When Derek rejected his peace offering, there was more satisfaction that Derek was now in control of the situation. Stiles has to remember to slap him for fucking with him like that. He can feel Derek chuckle in his head.

 _Show me our study date._ Stiles sends down the bond.

Derek’s response is a feeling of embarrassment. It’s exhilarating, being able to communicate with Derek this way. Stiles wants to see and feel _everything_ Derek’s seen and felt.

He’s thrown into the memory of Derek, Erica, Boyd, and himself studying in silence. He can feel Derek’s heart rate pick up when Erica announces she’s leaving. He feels the stutter in his own heartbeat when he lies and says that Derek leaving won’t hurt his feelings. He feels the satisfaction, _again,_ when Derek decides to stay. Just to prove to Stiles that he’s not leaving. He feels the smirk Derek has when he decides to leave when Stiles sneaks away to order a pizza.

_You asshole._

Stiles is about to ask Derek to show him their first kiss when he’s rudely woken up by Scott.

“You couldn’t have given me 5 more minutes?” Stiles says with a gasp. “I was just getting to the good part.”

“I don’t even wanna know.” Scott says, not bothering to hide his disgust.

Stiles turns to find Derek smiling at him. _Can you hear me?_

 _Yes._ Stiles thinks back.

_I really want to kiss you right now._

Stiles blushes.

“Oh my God, what have we done?” Scott groans. “This is going to be terrible, you guys are gross.”

Talia is smiling at Stiles. “I’m assuming it worked?”

“Yeah.” Derek answers. “It definitely worked.”

“This is so freaking cool!” Stiles shouts. “I can’t believe it worked. I can feel what you’re feeling.”

“I’m letting you.” Derek says, proving his point by momentarily dulling their connection.

“Is anyone else grossed out?” Scott asks, earning himself a playful punch from Allison.

Suddenly, Stiles senses a foreign feeling. An evil feeling, like someone is happy because they’re about to do something terrible. He’s about to ask Derek what’s going on when everything goes black. The last thing he hears is Derek yelling his name, and a brief burst of panic through the bond.


	2. I Know Where I Want To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are real, surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is finally here thanks for not killing me!!

Stiles wakes up and the first thing he notices is that he’s very cold. Like, mentally cold. His mind feels frozen. 

The next thing he notices is that he’s not tied up. He’s blindfolded, but all of his limbs are free. He’s also laying on a pretty comfortable couch. It gives him a false sense of hope that he’s not in danger.

That hope dies, of course, when his blindfold is ripped off and he’s face to face with someone he doesn’t recognize. Correction, he doesn’t recognize his face, but he recognizes the evil feeling. 

Stiles is filled with panic as he tries to reach Derek through their bond. He’s met with a cold rush of air. He can feel the bond, but it’s cold. Like Derek is too far away. Or, Stiles realizes with a sudden horror, like a door is closed. Stiles looks around the dingy basement frantically.

“Don’t bother.” The stranger tells him. “Derek can’t hear you.”

“If you hurt him, I swear to-”

“As cute as your threat is going to be, I’m not interested in hurting Derek.”

Stiles swallows heavily. “What about me?”

“That depends on if you cooperate.” The stranger smiles to reveal sharp, sparkling teeth.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes. A vampire, really? I am  _ actually _ Bella Swan.”

“I’m not interested in your human nonsense.” 

Stiles takes a second to look the man over. He’s tall, taller than Stiles, for sure. And more muscular. Basically, there’s no way Stiles is going to be able to fight his way out of this one. He hopes the vampire is easily outsmarted. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t human.” Stiles retorts. “Just tell me what you want, Edward Cullen.”

“My name is Deaton,” The vampire growls, his voice low. “I’ve been following you for weeks now, waiting for your mental shield to be down. You were stupid enough to open your mind to that wolf and I was able to sneak in.”

“So you can read my mind?”

“No.” Stiles smirks in satisfaction. “But I can read Derek’s.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“He doesn’t have a mental shield. I’m able to read his mind through your bond. He’s stupid enough to keep his mind open. He’s hoping you’ll contact him.”

“You said you weren’t going to hurt him.” Stiles feels frantic. Derek is trying to reach him and instead he’s unknowingly letting a vamp read his mind. 

“I’m not. There’s no need to as long as you cooperate.”

“You still haven’t told me what you want.”

“I want your spark.” Deaton says simply.

“My what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” The vampire warns, flashing his teeth again.

“Dude, I’m not playing. I don’t know anything about a spark.”

“Where do you think your abilities come from?” Deaton says with a snarl.

“Scott said I was a Bestower.”

Deaton laughs. It’s bitter and mean and Stiles shudders.

“Your pack is as stupid as they come.” Stiles is about to protest, but Deaton continues. “You’re not a Bestower, Stiles. You’re a Spark.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Clearly your psychic ability presented first. And you and your idiot pack didn’t think to dig deeper. You’ve only just tapped into your potential.”

“So you’re saying I can do other things?”

“Not you, no. You’re obviously undeserving of such power. But me on the other hand.”

And, nope. Stiles does not like where this is going. “No offense, Carlisle, but I don’t think I can help you.”

“And why is that, Miss Swan?”

“Touche.” Stiles smirks. Leave it to Stiles to have a first encounter with a vampire with the same sense of humor. “But if I don’t know anything about my spark, how am I supposed to give it to you?”

“Oh, you can’t give it to me, Stiles.” Deaton chuckles. “I have to take it.”

“Let me guess-”

“There’s a ritual.”

“Of course there is.” Stiles mutters.

“All I need to do is mix my blood with yours. Once my blood reaches your heart, and this is the tricky part, I need to make a small incision in your chest so I can get to your heart. Your spark should keep you alive, but once I remove it, you’re likely to bleed out.”

“So I die either way.” Stiles says flatly.

“Well I could always make you a vampire. All I’d have to do is bite you.”

“Excuse m-”

“But your bond to that werewolf would probably force your body to reject the bite. Vampires and werewolves can’t be bonded, you see.”

“Can we just get to the point?” Stiles asks, feeling tired and defeated. If he’s going to die, he might as well find a way to do it before this asshole can get his spark.

“I can break your bond to Derek, you let me take your spark, and then I’ll turn you into a vampire. You can still be with your precious dog. Although I’m not sure how much he’ll love you when you’re no longer mated. Vampires and werewolves don’t tend to get along.”

“So I’d lose my soulmate  _ and  _ my spark?”

“Yes.” 

“But I’ll get to live?”

“Most likely.” Deaton’s smile is not at all comforting. 

What  _ is  _ comforting, however, is that Stiles can feel Derek. He can’t tell how close he is, but he feels that he’s coming for him. He can feel that Derek knows where he is. It’s not through the bond, but something else. It’s like Derek is looking at him from someone else’s perspective. 

_ Holy shit. Derek is seeing me through Deaton’s mind.  _

If it wasn’t so crucial to keep Deaton distracted, Stiles would be beaming with pride right about now.

“I’m still not sure about this.” Stiles says, keeping his voice calm. “I mean, what if you’re wrong? What if I don’t even have a spark and you just end up killing me? You’re gonna have a whole pack of werewolves on your ass.”

Deaton laughs bitterly again. “I’m not wrong, Stiles. And, like I said, I don’t really need your permission. I’m giving you this information out of pity. You didn’t even get to explore your full potential. You have no idea the power you wield. Perhaps I’ll tolerate you long enough after you’re turned to show you what you could have been.”

“Would I be part of your pack?”

“Vampires do not have packs.” Deaton snarls, spitting out the last word. “We have covens, or clans.”

Stiles puts his hands up in mock defense. “My bad, dude. So would I be part of your clan?”

“If you wish. But that means no more Derek. You’d also have to pass a certain test I’m not sure you’re capable of.”

“I can probably drink blood.”

“The blood of someone you love?” The shocked gasp that leaves Stiles’ mouth is anything but fake. “That’s the price.”

“I have to kill someone I love?”

“I didn’t say kill.” Deaton chuckles. “But I  _ love  _ that your mind went there. Maybe you’re coven material after all.” He’s smirking now.

But before Stiles can ask another stalling question, Deaton’s head snaps towards the basement door.

“It seems we are about to be interrupted.” Deaton snarls. “Best get to this now, then.”

Stiles is pinned to the couch before he can react. Deaton has his arms pinned down with both hands, and a knee on Stiles’ stomach. He’s strong, significantly stronger than Stiles. Deaton brings Stiles’ right arm up to his face. Struggling, Stiles tries to resist, tries to hit Deaton, tries to do  _ anything  _ other than watch in horror as his wrist inches closer and closer to one of Deaton’s glistening fangs. 

There’s a heat in his chest, it feels like his entire body is burning. His blood is on fire. Did Deaton already bite him? He looks at Deaton, wide eyed. He tries to yell out a warning, his body feels like it’s going to explode. There’s a hot, bright burst of energy released right from the center of Stiles’ chest. It sends Deaton flying backwards into the wall just as Derek bursts through the door, followed by Scott, Erica, and Boyd. 

With Deaton knocked out, as soon as Stiles locks eyes with Derek, he pushes the vampire from both their minds. He can see the school of fish carrying out a black, oil like substance from both ends of the bond to the center, where it evaporates. 

_ Are you alright?  _

Stiles sighs in relief.  _ I’m fine. You found me. _

_ I was spying on him through his own mind. _

_ I know.  _ Stiles allows his pride shoot down the bond.  _ You’re incredible. _

_ You’re very good at stalling. _

“Will you two stop flirting and help me tie up this fucking vampire?!” Scott yells. Erica, Boyd, and Scott are struggling to hold the barely conscious vampire still. 

Deaton is about to speak, and Stiles can tell it’s going to be something pleading. 

“I really should thank you, Deaton.” Stiles smiles down at the squirming vampire. “You helped me tap into my full potential. Now I know how powerful I am and I know exactly what to do with you.”

Deaton swallows hard. “Please, don’t.”

“How old did you say you were?” Stiles asks.

“I’m 612. Stiles, please. If you-”

“I know exactly what’ll happen if I take away your immortality.” Stiles says, his voice hard. “You’ll turn to dust right before my eyes. Oh! Good idea Derek.”

Deaton’s eyes turn pleadingly to Derek.

“I had no idea there was a jail in Washington for supernatural assholes.” Stiles is smirking. “Goodnight, Deaton. When you wake up, you’ll be exactly where you belong.”

Before Deaton can protest, Stiles touches his hand to the vampire’s forehead. He falls instantly unconscious. Scott ties him up anyway.

Talia takes care of the transportation and Stiles feels a sense of relief once he no longer has to look at the unconscious vampire.

 

“Could you really take away a vampire’s immortality?” Scott asks, once the van carrying Deaton is far from view.

“I think so.” Stiles says slowly. “I feel like I can do anything. I don’t even need a spell. I  _ feel  _ all the things I could do.”

“I’ve heard of Sparks before.” Derek says in amazement. “They literally can do anything.”

“With great power comes great responsibility.” Talia says seriously. “Stiles, you need to understand your power and how to use it. Deaton won’t be the only one who tries to take your spark once work gets out. We need to get you into training at once.”

“Is his magic not enough to protect him?” Derek asks, sending worry down the bond.

“With proper training, absolutely.” Talia explains calmly. “I’ll make some calls.”

 

Stiles turns to Derek with the intent to wrap himself in his boyfriends’ arms. But he must turn too quickly because the last thing he feels is his face coming in contact with the ground.

 

***

 

“Stiles?”

He feels foggy, but that’s  _ definitely  _ Scott’s voice saying his name.

“Stiles, can you hear me?”

Stiles opens his eyes to reveal a very bright, very small hospital room. Or maybe it just looks small because there’s so many people packed into it.

“What the-”

“Watch your language.” Erica jokes.

“Am I dead?”

Derek chuckles. “No, drama queen. You’re just burnt out. You used a lot of unpracticed magic. You’ve been in a self-induced coma for a few days.”

“So I wasn’t dreaming? I really fought a vampire?”

“Beacon Hill’s own Bella Swan.” Scott laughs.

“Did I miss the dance?”

“It’s tomorrow night.” Lydia retorts. “You gave it your best shot, though. Trying to put all my hard work to waste.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Stiles scoffs.

“I filled my mom in.” Scott whispers. “On everything. Now that you’re awake she’ll discharge you.”

“Still wanna go to the dance with me?” Stiles asks, his eyes locked on Derek.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Sparky.”

 

_ The end of the year is supposed to be a fun. If you’re graduating, like Stiles is, it’s natural to plan one last hurrah before college with people you will (hopefully) never see again. _

_ Lucky for Stiles, though, him and his friends are mostly of the supernatural variety, so they’ll be seeing each other for a long, long time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) I promise to upload Part 2 soon!!


End file.
